


Lie In

by anemptymargin



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny convinces Nicholas to let them lie in bed a while longer on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide 2011. I didn’t start this out with porn in mind… it just sort of happened that way. I’m happy with it no less.

It used to be a rare morning when Nicholas didn’t wake early and slip out of bed to go for his morning run; but in recent months, rare had become increasingly more common to the point where it was decidedly no longer rare at all. What had become far more common, was waking up later than expected wrapped up in an elaborate hold of some sort clearly designed to keep him in bed when he should be doing something more useful. It was no exception on a particular Sunday in late January when Nicholas woke with his back turned to Danny, the man’s body wrapped around him in a tight bear hug.

 

“Danny…” He murmured, managing to peel away the heavy arm draped over his shoulder, but unable to worm his way out of the scissor lock on his hips without a far more coordinated effort than he could manage before properly waking. “Mmm, it’s past seven.”

 

Letting out a sleepy sound of protest, Danny grunted and looped the arm back over Nicholas, holding him tightly around the middle. “Sunday.”

 

Of course he knew it was Sunday, not only as the natural antecedent to Saturday’s pub night, but because he’d been roused by the church bells again. “Come on… you promised.”

 

Danny groaned under his breath and squeezed his limbs tighter. “You’re not allowed to hold me to things I promise after three pints.”

 

“It was only three, and that’s not the point… at least let me up and I’ll go make breakfast.” Nicholas rolled his hips and pulled out toward the edge of the bed, feeling Danny’s embrace begin to slip before once more being pulled back against his solid chest. “If I’m doing it myself, then I’m eating well first.”

 

“You shouldn’t do it yourself.” Danny sighed, burying his face in the crook of Nicholas’ neck. “I’ll go.”

 

Nicholas sighed; “You’ve said you’d go every Sunday for two months. The longer we wait, the worse it’ll be.”

 

“You cleared out the kitchen back in September, can’t get much worse.” Danny murmured against his ear, his lips finding the curve to nibble and kiss.

 

Nicholas wiggled his hips and managed to work himself onto his back to look up at Danny’s still closed eyes. “Danny, love, there is a thick layer of dust on the inside of the windows. I can only imagine how the rest of the flat looks.”

 

“I’ll get a cleaner…” he whined, “C’mon… don’t wanna get up.”

 

“You said you’d hire a cleaner last month – I told you, we’re cleaning out your flat before February.”  Nicholas sighed again, frowning slightly when Danny managed his eyes partway open. “We can’t put it on the market until it’s done.”

 

Danny nuzzled in closer and buried his head under Nicholas’ chin, placing small kisses on his bare chest. “We can have a lie in… spend half the day in bed with tea and telly and us…”

 

Nicholas groaned, and then gently stroked his fingers over the top of Danny’s head. He’d been putting it off since unofficially relocating – once his television and boxes of DVDs had made the migration it had been deemed official regardless of where his post was received and as of October that too had been changed. Part of him couldn’t help but think it was Danny’s own way of keeping a quick way out if things went pear shaped – really, Nicholas couldn’t blame him for it if it was. But still, every time it was brought up he promised it’d be done on Sunday. “How about…” He trailed his fingers lower, tracing over the back of his neck, purposefully teasing around his most sensitive spots; “…we take a long weekend trip to that little place in the middle of nowhere you’ve been on about since Christmas, where we can lie in bed all day.”

 

Danny looked back up at him, his eyes wide and mouth slowly spreading into a smile; “Cor – Nick! You mean it? We can go?”

 

“After your flat’s on the market.”

 

He sank back down against Nicholas’ chest, pouting. “Spoilsport…”

 

Nicholas frowned again and rested his palms flat on Danny’s back, letting himself drink in the familiar warm skin and feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing. It was already half past seven – if they were going to make it out of the house before ten, someone would have to move soon… someone that was currently partially pinned underneath Danny’s heavy frame. “Get off me.” He groaned, letting go of the embrace to push up on his shoulders.

 

“Not yet… please?” Danny whined, quickly sliding his palm down Nicholas’ side to grip hard at his hip. “I’m enjoying the closeness.”

 

“Danny!” Nicholas growled through gritted teeth, eyes going half lidded when Danny’s hand moved off his hip and wrapped around his soft manhood – giving a few unexpected tugs with entirely too expected results. “Danny…” His voice dropped to a slightly frustrated whine.

 

“I like the sound of that one...” Danny looked back up again, smiling as he gave a gentle squeeze and then several more short pulls, eliciting a deep breath and subtle whimper of protest. There were few ways to get Nicholas Angel under his thumb… his favorite being quite literal. Stroking his thumb hard up the underside of his length, Danny raised a teasing eyebrow; “Since you’re up…”

 

Nicholas pushed up into the touch slightly, “Damn you…”

 

“I know.” He replied simply, stroking harder – satisfied with himself when Nicholas closed his eyes and held back an obvious groan of approval. “About that lie in…”

 

“Danny….” He whined again, lifting his narrow hips as best he could to prolong the touch. “F… fine… just until after.” He groaned loudly, the strokes suddenly coming much faster as though he were being rewarded for his benevolence. “Oh… my… uh… then, then a shower…” Full lucidity was somewhat difficult to achieve, even when the steps to making it out the door and to what they were supposed to be doing weren’t exactly difficult. “Shower… right, then… breakfast…”

 

“Brunch?” Danny murmured, nuzzling close to kiss his chin – adding a subtle twist of his wrist that provoked another soft whine.

 

“Breakfast.” Nicholas shot back, “we’re still leaving before ten.” He tried to maintain some semblance of control despite knowing full and well they’d be running late.

 

“Oh? Shall I go more slowly?” Danny teased, “I did have my heart set on closer to eleven…”

 

Nicholas growled, his fingers blindly finding the back of Danny’s head and gripping tight against his scalp for a gentle tug. “No… fast…” He gasped, his body flushed and warm with the somewhat unexpected morning sex. “Please.”

 

Danny seemed to consider it for a moment, his strokes slowing until his fingertips barely massaged over the hard length and the normally subdued man nuzzled at his neck and let out a rather undignified whimper. “I know what you want,” he replied, pushing himself fully on top of the smaller man – letting go of his cock to pin his shoulders back against the skewed pillows. “Slippery, please?”

 

“Danny… no… we shouldn’t…”

 

“I’ve got it, then.” Danny shrugged off the weak protest, pressing his weight down harder against Nicholas’ shoulder as he reached to the bedside table for the plastic bottle. “We’ll shower after, Nick… no worries.”

 

Clenching his eyes even tighter, enjoying the solid weight on top of him far more than he knew he should, Nicholas let out another soft groan. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it… it just sometimes got a little messy and it could be hard to get the slippery liquid out of his sheets. “Go slow…”

 

“Thought you wanted fast?” Danny leaned in and kissed him again, pouring entirely too much lubricant into his palm before reaching back to work it over Nicholas’ hardness. “Picky today, ain’t you?”

 

Nicholas took in a deep breath at the shift of Danny’s weight on top of him, moving from the solid press against his shoulders to down against his pelvis – the other man taking on most of the effort of the act. The increasingly familiar sensation of warm tightness around him elicited another soft cry – only to have it stifled by the larger man leaning over him for another warm kiss. But, Danny listened to him – taking his time with a slow rocking of his generous hips.

 

Danny shuddered slightly, eyes half lidded as he focused on the sensation of the fullness inside him and the dig of his cock between his belly and Nicholas’ groin. “Better than a run, yeah?”

 

“Yes…” Nicholas hissed, wrapping his arms around his lover’s chest. The first time they’d worked it out at such an angle it had felt suffocating, like he was trapped – but he’d come to enjoy the sensation of having Danny on top of him, kissing him, making love to him. Even when it was just a quick morning roll in an attempt to get out of manual labor.

 

Forcing himself harder, faster, Danny felt the tingle and tight knot building in his belly. He pushed himself up, bracing himself against Nicholas’ shoulders and letting his lover control the depth and pace of his thrusts – it wouldn’t take much more and he knew it. When Nicholas opened his eyes again, staring up at him, Danny only smiled and let up on one shoulder to stroke himself hard and fast.

 

“Close… close…” Nicholas groaned, barely a raw whisper before he felt the wet spread of heat across his belly – driving his thrusts even more erratically.

 

Head drooping low, Danny let out a low moan as he came – a hard shudder passing through his body. “C’mon Nick… close…” He smiled even brighter, rubbing the tip of his spent cock over his tight stomach. “Do it…”

 

What Danny’s words lacked in eroticism, they made up desire – Nicholas knew all too well he meant every word that he said. The gentle smile and tender touch coupled with his frantic upward thrusts and without much warning, his body seized up and he gripped hard at Danny’s hips. Squeezing the yielding flesh, Nicholas rooted himself deep and let out a stifled cry through clenched teeth – his face dark red until his muscles slackened and his mouth hung open in a silent shout.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Nicholas crumpled back against the pillows, clearly pleased with the sudden turn of events, but Danny still asked; “Awright then?”

 

Nicholas nodded slowly, another soft groan escaping his lips when Danny flopped off of him and back onto their double bed. “Yeah… all right.”

 

Danny laughed breathlessly, drawing out the last sound into a low sigh. “So… shower, now?”

 

He made a noncommittal noise, closing his eyes a brief moment before responding; “just a little longer.”

 

“Thought you had big plans today?” Danny giggled again.

 

“I’m thinking we leave closer to eleven.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
